sistemioperativifandomcom_it-20200213-history
Windows XP
Windows XP (o Windows Experience, da cui la sigla "XP") è un sistema operativo prodotto da Microsoft Corporation distribuito il 25 ottobre 2001 (nome in codice Whistler). È il sistema operativo della serie Microsoft Windows più longevo dopo l'arrivo, il 30 gennaio 2007, di Windows Vista: a Maggio2016 era ancora installato su circa il 10,09% dei PC di tutto il mondo. Il supporto esteso cessò definitivamente l'8 aprile 2014, ma secondo betanews era possibile, tramite un tweak, ricevere gli aggiornamenti di sicurezza per Windows Embedded Industry (Windows Embedded POSReady).Quest'ultimo sistema operativo è basato su Windows XP con Service Pack 3, ma è supportato fino al 2019. Microsoft Corporation ha però dichiarato che è pur sempre un sistema operativo diverso da Windows XP e sconsiglia pertanto di installare tali aggiornamenti. Contestualmente, è anche possibile evitare il messaggio di fine supporto Storia A partire dal 22 ottobre 2010, Windows XP non fu preinstallato nei nuovi computer in commercio, che montavano il sistema operativo Windows 7 . Furono tuttavia disponibili''patch'' per la sicurezza. Windows XP è entrato in un periodo di supporto esteso (ricevendo solo aggiornamenti critici e di sicurezza), che è cessato l'8 aprile 2014. Dopo tale data l'uso del sistema operativo non ha più supporto tecnico da parte di Microsoft e non sono ora più distribuiti aggiornamenti di sicurezza e patches. Ma l'antivirus di casa Microsoft continuerà a ricevere aggiornamenti per XP fino al 14 luglio 2015, in modo che gli utenti siano protetti in modo parziale e avranno tempo per cambiare sistema operativo. Tuttavia Microsoft garantisce il diritto legale di effettuare il downgrade a Windows XP per tutti i PC acquistati con Windows 7, il cui supporto esteso cesserà nel 2020, garantendo di fatto il diritto legale al downgrade fino a tale data, e, probabilmente, manterrà i server di attivazione per nuove installazioni di Windows XP dopo la fine del supporto esteso. Questa notizia, distribuita a luglio del 2010, generò, a causa di una errata interpretazione da parte di due grandi magazine americani, la falsa speranza che il supporto esteso a Windows XP fosse stato prolungato fino al 2020. Sviluppo 2000: primo stadio di sviluppo e prima beta La prima build ad essere conosciuta fu la 2202.1 (ntvbl06.000202-1835, anche se la stringa non si vide nelle informazioni di sistema fino alla build 2211.1). Era pressoché identica a Windows 2000. È nota col nome di SD Windows 2000 (nella build in basso a destra del desktop) e ci è nota grazie a una fuga di notizie. La build fu distribuita all'incirca nel febbraio 2000. La successiva build trapelata fu la 2211.1 (main.000309-1512), che pure non presentava sostanziali rispetto a Windows 2000, con la sola eccezione dell'inserimento della tag di build nel winver (questa fu l'ultima build di Whistler con kernel 5.00). La build 2222.1 (Lab06_N.000407-1900) fu pubblicamente dimostrata alla conferenza del WinHEC 2000, tenutasi nel tardo aprile 2000. Una delle foto mostrava l'acquisizione di immagini dalla fotocamera, una caratteristica tipica per gli utenti privati. Essa conteneva anche un prototipo della nuova schermata di accesso. Questa fu la prima build ad essere chiamata "Windows Whistler" (la build 2211.1 aveva il nome di Whistler Windows 2001) e ad avere il numero di versione 5.1 (sebbene nelle "Proprietà" di Risorse del computer" comparisse il numero di versione 5.01 che 5.1, per errore della Microsoft). Venne anche presentata la build 2223.1 (main.000411-2307) che apparve identica alla precedente build dimostrata. Queste due build introdussero Internet Explorer 5.6 che venne sostituito dalle beta ufficiali della versione 6 in seguito. La Microsoft aveva mostrato che la serie Windows NT era stata progettata anche per gli utenti domestici, obiettivo preposto con lo sviluppo di Whistler (Windows 2000 era disponibile esclusivamente agli utenti Professional e Server, pur essendo anche un aggiornamento per Windows 98 e Windows ME). La build 2250.1 (main.000628-2110) è stata distribuita ai testers al PDC 2000 tenutosi il 13 luglio dello stesso anno. Non offrì molte nuove caratteristiche, ed era considerata una build con Windows 2000 e Windows ME "uniti". Il nuovo menu Start su cui la Microsoft stava lavorando era nascosto in questa build ma poteva essere svelato premendo Alt+D nelle impostazioni della barra applicazioni, ed apparve come stile di default più tardi. Il tema Acquarello era incluso, ma disattivato dal default e differiva da quello della build 2257.1. La build 2257.1 (idx01.000810-2103, distribuita nell'agosto 2000) fu la build che introdusse da default il nuovo design del menu Start (presente nella build precedente ma nascosto). Questa build incluse per la prima volta Windows Firewall. La schermata di avvio era identica a quella di Windows 2000, ma in questa build appariva "Microsoft Codename Whistler". Inoltre questa build include per default il tema Acquerello, disattivato di default nella build precedente. La build 2267.1 (idx01.000910-1316, distribuita ai testers il 3 ottobre 2000) non offrì nuove caratteristiche ma solo un set di bugfix. Permetteva all'utente di modificare il look & feel del sistema attraverso una funzionalità nelle Proprietà del display. La build introdusse un "Centro di compabilità" che permette agli utenti di verificare i requisiti del sistema e la compatibilità dell'hardware con esso. La schermata di avvio, in questa build, fu nuovamente modificata, con l'introduzione di uno sfondo bianco e il logo Windows in bianco, con pallini di avvio anziché quadrati. La build 2287.1 (beta1.001012-1640) fu l'ultima build prima della Beta 1. Questa build implementava un nuovo processo d'installazione, un "Centro di supporto e aiuto" ridisegnato (le precedenti build avevano parti di Windows ME), e una funzionalità del setup chiamata "Aggiornamenti dinamici". La build 2296 Beta 1 di Windows Whistler La Beta 1 (numero di build 5.1.2296.1.beta1.001024-1157, distribuita il 31 ottobre 2000) è stata la prima importante pietra miliare per lo sviluppo di Whistler. Fornì molti miglioramenti all'interfaccia utente, in particolare in Esplora Risorse. Il tema Classic era quasi lo stesso di Windows 2000 (pur con qualche bug nell'anteprima del tema e nel tema stesso), mentre il nuovo tema sembrava ormai finalizzato. A partire da questa build, il "Cestino" sarebbe stato spostato nell'estremità inferiore destra definitivamente. Nel novembre 2000 Microsoft annunciò che Whistler si sarebbe chiamato "Windows 2001" (nome simile a quello utilizzato in una delle prime build compilate agli inizi del 2000), ma il nome fu definitivamente smentito nel corso del 2001. 2001: stadio beta e versione finale La build 2410.1 (due versioni: main.001208-1937, trapelata su Internet, e idx02.001212-1507, distribuita ai tester il 4 gennaio 2001) rappresenta il secondo major upgrade a Whistler. Questa build incluse Internet Explorer 6, in sostituzione della versione 5.6, Outlook Express 6, Windows Movie Maker 1.1, MSN Explorer 1.1, Windows Media Player 8 e IIS 5.1. La build 2416.1 (idx01.010104-1958) viene distribuita ai tester il 16 gennaio 2001. In questa build il "Centro di supporto e aiuto" era graficamente più moderno; venne aggiunto il supporto per il formato MP3 in Windows Media Player e la sezione "Ripristino configurazione di sistema" fu introdotta in "Proprietà di sistema". Vennero apportate altre migliorie e applicati bugfix. La build 2419.1 (idx02.010113-1154, distribuita ai tester il 23 gennaio 2001) fu l'ultima build a contenere il tema Acquerello (o Professionale). Debuttarono il processo d'installazione finale di Windows XP (pur mantenendo il nome Whistler) e gli sfondi, ormai definitivi. Windows Genuine Advantage fece il suo debutto in questa build, al fine di aggiornare la privacy degli utenti per contrastare la pirateria. La schermata di avvio fu nuovamente rivista, eliminando i colori primari che c'erano nei quadrati della finestra ed inserendo barre colorate di avvio. A partire dalla fine del gennaio 2001, vi furono numerosi post su forum per i consigli sul nome finale di Whistler. La dicitura XP fu scelta e usata per indicare il nome finale del sistema operativo (assieme alla versione 10 di Office) il 5 febbraio, diventando così Windows XP. XP sta per eXPerience (in italiano esperienza, ad indicare il nuovo look & feel dell'OS). Nella build 2428.1 (idx01.010129-1827, distribuita ai tester il 13 febbraio 2001) fu introdotto il tema Luna che sostituì Acquerello. La schermata di accesso e avvio vennero cambiate ancora, presentando un logo identico a quello finale ma bianco e, sotto la barra di avvio, la dicitura "Beta 2 Release" (pur precedendo il ramo "Beta 2"). Questa fu la prima build di "Windows XP" nota da allora, pur mantenendo il nome "Whistler" nel sistema. Una dimostrazione pubblica del 5 febbraio 2001 (giorno in cui venne annunciato il nome ufficiale di Whistler) mostrò una build privata, la 2432.1 con tag di build main.010203-1757. La build non apportò nessun cambiamento visibile rispetto alla 2428 e attualmente solo uno screenshot esiste. La build 2446.1 (main.010224-2228, distribuita ai tester il 5 marzo 2001) conteneva aggiornamenti al "Centro di supporto e aiuto", che ora rivelava più informazioni sui contenuti digitali. Venne aggiornato il client di connessione remota. La Beta 2 (5.1.2462.0.main.010315-1739) fu distribuita pubblicamente il 23 marzo 2001 nel Windows XP Preview Program (WPP). Nella build 2469 (idx02.010508-1228, distribuita ai tester il 12 maggio 2001) ci furono sostanziali aggiornamenti alle funzionalità di rete e furono implementati dei driver Net-card in questa build. Aggiornamenti minori furono apportati al kernel, Plug and Play, alle prestazioni del sistema operativo, al tempo di installazione, avvio, accesso. Una novità importante consisteva nella possibilità di aggiornare da sistemi Windows 98 o Windows ME. Questa fu la prima build conosciuta da allora ad adottare il nome di Windows XP in tutto il sistema operativo, mentre il nome Whistler era quasi completamente scomparso. La build 2474 (main.010508-1907, distribuita internamente alla Microsoft nel 17 maggio 2001, ma non ai tester) fu la prima build ad introdurre la nuova interfaccia del Windows Genuine Advantage e i contorni delle finestre finali, ora nello stile finale di Windows XP. La build 2475 (idx01.010514-2023, distribuita ai tester il 24 maggio 2001) introdusse una schermata di avvio quasi definitiva, che adesso leggeva "Windows XP" con il nome dell'edizione sotto, ma una scritta di caricamento "Avvio". Questa build introdusse anche un filmato di benvenuto, una finestra di Welcome To Windows senza bordi, il nuovo logo di Windows animato nella schermata di accesso (animazione successivamente rimossa), un'icona dell'Assistenza Remota aggiunta nel menu Tutti i programmi e vari tour aggiunti nel Centro di supporto e aiuto. Nel setup appariva la dicitura "RC1" (anche se quest'ultima era della famiglia Pre-RC). La build 2481 (main.010523-1905, distribuita internamente il 1º giugno 2001 e data ai tester il 6 giugno) introdusse un importante aggiornamento dell'interfaccia utente, e vide la comparsa dei tre quadratini di avvio. Nella build erano contenuti due nuovi temi, Metallico e Homestead. Vantava anche un importante miglioramento nella velocità e stabilità rispetto alla build 2475 e introdusse un nuovo tour dell'OS. Con la distribuzione della build 2481, la Microsoft annunciò che non sarebbero stati apportati ulteriori aggiornamenti all'interfaccia utente; ciò significava che l'interfaccia era ormai quella definitiva. La compatibilità hardware fu finalizzata da allora. Nella build 2486 (main.010602-1927, distribuita ai tester il 15 giugno 2001), per la prima volta, fu introdotto il supporto per più display (solo nell'edizione Home Edition), nonostante la Microsoft precedentemente avesse annunciato il supporto ad un singolo display. Le "Immagini campione" apparvero per la prima volta in questa build, e sarebbero state incluse nella versione finale. La build 2494 (main.010613-1739, distribuita ai tester il 21 giugno 2001) introdusse la nuova UI di Windows Messenger. La Release Candidate 1 (RC1) (5.1.2505.0.main.010626-1514) fu distribuita al pubblico il 2 luglio 2001 attraverso il Windows XP Preview Program (la prima build sin dalla beta 2). Non includeva cambiamenti visibili. La build 2520 (main.010717-1624, distribuita nello stesso giorno della sua compilazione, 17 luglio 2001), non incluse cambiamenti, fatta eccezione per la possibilità di rimuovere Internet Explorer dal computer. La Release Candidate 2 (RC2) (5.1.2526.0.xpclient.010724-1758) fu distribuita il 27 luglio 2001 e, come le build precedenti, non incluse cambiamenti visibili e la Microsoft aveva spiegato che quest'ultima costituiva solo un set di bug fix. La build 2535 (xpclient.010803-1621) venne distribuita l'8 agosto 2001 e non offrì cambiamenti visibili. La build 2542 (xpclient.010811-1534) fu distribuita il 14 agosto 2001. Fu la prima build che richiese ai tester di usare i nuovi tipi di product key e fu l'ultima build disponibile per il beta-testing. Come le build precedenti, nessun cambiamento visibile, e la build fu compilata col solo scopo di eliminare qualunque "show-stopper bug" dal sistema. La versione Release To Manufacturing (RTM) fu distribuita il 24 agosto 2001 e successivamente mandata agli OEM. Venne distribuita in tutto il mondo nel 25 ottobre 2001 per i retail e al pubblico generale (numero di build finale di 5.1.2600.0.xpclient.010817-1148 anche se prima del 20 agosto 2001 era chiamata 2545). Caratteristiche Basato su architettura Windows NT, successore di Windows 2000 e di Windows Me. È la versione client di Windows per personal computer, affiancato da Windows Server 2003, sviluppato invece per l'uso con i server. La barra delle applicazioni di Windows XP Microsoft lanciò inizialmente due versioni molto simili: Home Edition (caratterizzata dalla scatola colore verde) e Professional (caratterizzata dalla scatola colore blu) utilizzabili su macchine x86. La prima versione era pensata per un uso domestico, mentre la seconda, più costosa ed indirizzata alle utenze aziendali, aveva alcune caratteristiche aggiuntive come il supporto per i sistemi a due processori ed il supporto delle reti basate su domini ed Active Directory. Il "centro sicurezza PC", integrato in Windows XP Service Pack 2 Il sistema operativo è un'evoluzione di Windows 2000. L'interfaccia grafica fu ridisegnata con uno stile più moderno. Al di là dell'aspetto grafico, fu reinserito il Menu di avvio (Start Menu) introdotto nel 1995 con Windows 95, che integrava al suo interno icone fino ad allora presenti solo sul desktop. Questo cambiamento non fu molto apprezzato, infatti venne inserita un'opzione per utilizzare il Menu di avvio delle versioni precedenti ed anche il vecchio tema grafico. Inoltre, sia la shell "esplora risorse" che la barra delle applicazioni vennero rivisitate. Assieme a questo sistema operativo venne lanciato un nuovo software, l'Utilità di masterizzazione API (IMAPI). Il sistema comprende una serie di nuove funzionalità di sicurezza racchiuse (se installato il service pack 2, abbreviato SP2) in un'applicazione che è chiamata "Centro sicurezza PC" che provvede ad indicare la presenza di un firewall, un antivirus e l'attività di Windows Update. Prima del Service Pack 2 era presente solo un semplice firewall che di default non era nemmeno attivo, e che comunque disponeva di funzionalità del tutto insufficienti. Una versione migliorata è stata quindi resa disponibile con il secondo service pack, anche se molti preferiscono affidarsi ad altri firewall software o hardware. Le combinazioni di colori del tema "Luna" di Windows XP: 1. Predefinita (blu) 2. Grigio chiaro 3. Verde oliva Windows XP non vanta un'ampia personalizzazione dell'interfaccia utente. Nonostante ciò, rispetto a Windows 98, l'interfaccia è stata completamente rivista e modificata. Nel sistema sono già preinstallati 2 differenti temi, che variano per combinazione di colori. Il tema di default è detto "Luna" ed è disponibile in 3 versioni: predefinita (blu), grigio chiaro e verde oliva. Rispetto ai precedenti Windows 98 e Windows Me, le finestre vantano un design più gradevole, con bordi arrotondati e non più appuntiti. Per i nostalgici delle vecchie versioni di Windows, il secondo tema, chiamato "stile Windows classico", per l'appunto, riproduce l'interfaccia dei precedenti sistemi Windows. Il nuovo menu Start di XP. Completamente rinnovato e modernizzato anche il menu d'avvio a cui si può accedere tramite il pulsante Start. Rispetto alle vecchie versioni, la novità più appariscente di questo menu è la funzione di raggruppamento automatico dei programmi usati più spesso, che compaiono sempre all'apertura del menù. Per sostituire i temi predefiniti, in rete è possibile trovare migliaia di temi e programmi per personalizzare al massimo la propria interfaccia. Attualmente, i temi più diffusi e cercati sono quelli che imitano le finestre, le icone e la barra delle applicazioni di Windows Vista e 7, prodotti da terze parti. Al riguardo esiste il Vista Transformation Pack, un pacchetto software che rende la grafica di Windows XP uguale a quella del suo successore, imitando il tema "Aero". Analoga situazione per i temi che imitano lo stile del macOS. Altro tema utilizzato è il Royale, tema di default (cioè standard) in Windows XP Media Center Edition, molto diffuso in rete anche nelle versioni Noir e Zune cromaticamente simili al tema di Vista. I Service Packs Microsoft ha distribuito periodicamente per il sistema operativo dei pacchetti di aggiornamento dei sistemi operativi chiamati "Service Pack" (SP). Service Pack 1 Il Service Pack 1 (SP1) per Windows XP è stato distribuito il 9 settembre 2002 con numero di build 5.1.2600.1106.xpsp1.020828-1920. Oltre ai consueti bug fix sono state introdotte nuove funzionalità come il supporto USB 2.0 e l'utility Impostazioni accesso ai programmi, con la quale è possibile impostare le applicazioni di default per attività quali la navigazione su internet e l'instant messaging, e con la quale è possibile disabilitare alcuni programmi Microsoft. Questa utility era stata introdotta anche nel Service Pack 3 diWindows 2000. Il Service Pack 1a è stato distribuito nel 3 febbraio 2003 per rimuovere la Java Virtual Machine per via di una causa con Sun Microsystems. La modalità LBA-48, che permette al sistema operativo di vedere e utilizzare hard disk maggiori di 137 GB, è stata attivata di default. È stato aggiunto il supporto per Serial ATA. Service Pack 2 Internet Explorer ha appena bloccato una finestra popup, avvisando l'utente tramite un messaggio Il Service Pack 2 (SP2) è stato distribuito il 6 agosto 2004, con numero di build 5.1.2600.2180.xpsp_sp2_rtm.040803-2158, dopo parecchi rinvii, ed è dedicato al miglioramento della sicurezza. Il Service Pack 2 comprende tutte le correzioni incluse nel SP1, ma, a differenza dei precedenti Service Pack, ha aggiunto numerose funzionalità a Windows XP, fra cui un firewall potenziato, supporto Wi-Fi migliorato, un blocco dei pop-up per Internet Explorer, il supporto Bluetooth, senza però includere driver SATA nativi. Il Service Pack 2 include inoltre una nuova API, basata su WMI, che permette ad antivirus e firewall di terze parti di interfacciarsi con un centro di sicurezza interna, che svolge una funzione di controllo generale sulla sicurezza del sistema. Questo aiuta ad eliminare la minaccia di virus e spyware. Il nuovo firewall Internet Connection Firewall (ICF), ora chiamato semplicemente Windows Firewall, viene abilitato automaticamente in fase di installazione. È stata inoltre introdotta una modalità avanzata di protezione della memoria, che si avvale della tecnologia No-Execute dei processori di nuova generazione, che permette una migliore protezione dai buffer overflow. Nello stack TCP/IP è stato rimosso il controverso supporto ai raw socket, per evitare il problema delle cosiddette macchine "zombie", cioè computer infetti usati in remoto per lanciare attacchi denial of service (vedi qui). Sono inoltre inclusi altri miglioramenti ai servizi di e-mail e di navigazione internet. La lista completa delle novità e dei fix introdotti da SP2 è disponibile presso il sito di Microsoft. SP2 comprende anche sostanziali modifiche a Windows XP Tablet PC Edition e a Windows XP Media Center Edition e supporta 24 nuove lingue di tutti i continenti (vedi qui). Anche l'aspetto grafico presenta alcune novità: dalla parte inferiore della schermata di apertura (quella con la scritta Microsoft Windows XP con 3 quadrati che si spostano), è stata tolta l'indicazione "©1985-2001", sempre in fase di avvio non viene più mostrata la dicitura "Home Edition" o "Professional" ed i tre quadrati dal colore verde sono passati al blu, in tutte le edizioni (prima erano blu solo nell'edizione Professional); inoltre l'icona della connessione alla rete wireless, che prima mostrava due computer simili a quelli dell'icona della rete LAN, ora ne mostra soltanto uno che emette onde radio verso destra. Tutto sommato il SP2 ha ricevuto una buona accoglienza, anche se non mancano critiche. Ad esempio Thomas Greene, della rivista The Register, afferma, senza mezzi termini, che si tratta di una sorta di placebo, cioè che è inefficace quanto a nuove funzioni, correzione di errori e miglioramenti della sicurezza (vedi qui). Service Pack 3 Secondo la Microsoft, il Service Pack 3 sarebbe dovuto esser pubblicato entro la prima metà del 2008 (H1 2008). Il 12 dicembre 2007 ne è stata distribuita al pubblico la prima Release candidate (build 3264), un pacchetto di 336 MB contenente 1073 hotfix di cui 114 relativi alla sicurezza, installabile però solo su versioni di Windows XP in inglese. Il 20 febbraio 2008 è stata distribuita la RC2, anch'essa solo in inglese. Inizialmente la release definitiva (inclusa la localizzazione in italiano) era stata fissata per il 30 aprile 2008, ma all'ultimo momento c'è stato un rinvio a causa di un'incompatibilità con Dynamics Retail Management Systems, riscontrata anche con il Service Pack 1 di Windows Vista. Per risolvere il problema Microsoft ha sviluppato dei filtri in grado di bloccare l'installazione di entrambi sui sistemi che utilizzano Dynamics RMS, in attesa di risolvere l'incompatibilità. Una volta introdotti i filtri, tali Service Pack sono stati finalmente distribuiti. Il Service Pack 3 (SP3) è stato distribuito in versione Release to manufacturing il 21 aprile 2008 (con numero di build 5.1.2600.5512.xpsp.080413-2111) e ufficialmente distribuito il 7 maggio 2008. Sono stati segnalati e unanimemente riconosciuti alcuni problemi con l'installazione di questo Service Pack come l'impossibilità di accedere al sistema, cosa imputabile all'utilizzo da parte di alcuni assemblatori nella versione di Windows XP preinstallata di driver per processori Intel anche su computer dotati di processori AMD. Pur includendo tutti gli aggiornamenti distribuiti dalla Microsoft a partire dal lancio di Windows XP, richiede come prerequisito minimo la presenza del Service Pack 1. Si tratta di un pacchetto di 308 MB ma non costituisce una major release in quanto non include quasi alcun update che non sia già stato distribuito singolarmente. Alcuni degli update inclusi sono: * Windows Installer 3.1 * Wi-Fi Protected Access 2 * Microsoft Management Console 3.0 * Microsoft XML Core Services (MSXML6) * Digital Identity Management Service (DIMS) * rilevamento black-hole router * Background Intelligent Transfer 2.5 * Peer Name Resolution Protocol (PNRP) 2.1 * Desktop Remote Protocol 6.1 * supporto per Network Access Protection (NAP) security-quarantining * Microsoft Kernel Mode Cryptographic Module * Modifiche per il processo di attivazione Windows (WPA) Non sono inclusi Internet Explorer 7 (nonostante siano presenti tutte le relative patch finora distribuite) e Windows Media Player 11, anche a causa dei problemi con l'antitrusteuropeo. Con XP SP3 gli utenti possono completare l'installazione del sistema senza inserire una product key (così come avviene per Windows Server 2003 SP2 e Windows Vista) ed utilizzarlo in modalità trial per 30 giorni. Successivamente verrà richiesto di inserire una product key e di attivare il sistema via Genuine Advantage. Requisiti di sistema * Un computer dotato di processore a 233 MHz (300 MHz raccomandati) (sistema mono o bi-processore), famiglia Pentium/Celeron, famiglia AMD Athlon/Duron/Sempron o compatibile * 64 MB di memoria RAM minimi (raccomandati 128 MB) * Almeno 1,5 GB liberi sul disco rigido * Una scheda grafica e un monitor VGA (640x480) o superiore (risoluzione raccomandata 800x600) * Un lettore CD (DVD opzionale) * Una tastiera e un mouse PS/2 o USB o altro dispositivo di input/puntamento compatibile Edizioni Nel novembre 2002 sono state annunciate nuove versioni di XP per hardware specifico. * Windows XP Media Center Edition, destinato a sistemi home theater basati su PC. Questa versione del sistema operativo deve essere venduta assieme al computer, e non può essere comprata nei negozi. * Windows XP Tablet PC Edition, progettato per computer notebook o laptop con uno speciale touch-screen, con funzioni di riconoscimento della scrittura (Tablet PC). * Windows XP x64 Edition, sviluppato per i computer con processori a 64 bit. * Windows XP Mode, non è una vera e propria edizione del sistema operativo, ma una copia di Windows XP Professional, aggiornata al Service Pack 3, studiata e ottimizzata per funzionare su Windows 7 tramite Windows Virtual PC, per sopperire ad eventuali problemi di compatibilità con software e periferiche non supportate dal nuovo sistema operativo. Nel 2006 Microsoft ha distribuito Windows Fundamentals for Legacy PCs, una versione basata su Windows XP Professional ottimizzata per sistemi più vecchi, consumando il 40% di RAM in meno. Windows XP Starter Edition Windows XP Starter Edition è una versione a basso costo di Windows XP disponibile in Asia e in Sud America. È simile a Windows XP Home Edition, ma alcune caratteristiche sono state rimosse o sono disabilitate per default. Secondo il comunicato stampa di Microsoft, Windows XP Starter Edition è un'"introduzione a basso costo ai sistemi operativi Microsoft Windows XP progettata per utenti che si avvicinano per la prima volta ad un personal computer nei paesi in via di sviluppo." Viene vista come uno sforzo per combattere le copie non autorizzate di XP e per contrastare inoltre la diffusione del software open-source GNU/Linux che sta guadagnando una crescente popolarità in Asia ed in Sud America. Per agevolare l'introduzione tra coloro che non sono particolarmente esperti con il personal computer, la Starter Edition include alcune caratteristiche aggiuntive non presenti nella Home Edition. # L'Aiuto è localizzato. # Sono presenti salvaschermi e sfondi specifici per alcuni Paesi. # Le impostazioni di default sono progettate per un uso più semplice e agevole. Sono inoltre presenti delle limitazioni (alcuni parlano di vere e proprie mutilazioni) introducendo artificialmente i seguenti limiti. * Soltanto tre applicazioni possono essere eseguite contemporaneamente e solo tre istanze per applicazione. * Risoluzione dello schermo limitata a 1024x768. * Non è disponibile il supporto per l'utilizzo in rete locale, né in dominii o gruppi di lavoro. * Disponibile solo per processori di fascia bassa. * Limite di 40GB alle dimensioni del disco fisso - non è chiaro se si tratti di un limite totale, per partizione o per disco. * Minori opzioni per la personalizzazione dei temi, del desktop e della barra di stato; * Aiuto diverso e materiale per il tutorial differente dalle altre versioni; * Gestione delle partizioni: il software di installazione consente di ridimensionare partizioni dell'hard disk esistenti e di crearne di nuove, ma impedisce di indicare il formato dellapartizione (NTFS, FAT 16, FAT 32, Ext3 e area di swap principalmente), che è essenziale per l'utilizzo di tali spazi di memoria. Perciò, Windows XP è utile per la gestione di partizioni già esistenti, ma non consente un'installazione in modalità dual boot su un computer nel quale già risiede un sistema operativo di tipo Linux o una differente versione di Windows. Per il partizionamento e il dual boot di due o più sistemi operativi è necessario utilizzare software appositi oppure una distribuzione di Linux. La versione è stata offerta dalla Microsoft per l'installazione sul progetto del Governo Brasiliano relativo alla fornitura di computer a basso costo, PC Conectado. Alla fine di luglio 2005 Microsoft ha annunciato di aver venduto 100.000 copie di Windows XP Starter Edition. Critiche Il lancio di Windows XP è stato accompagnato da intense critiche e indagini antitrust dovute all'integrazione nel sistema di alcune applicazioni per le quali esisteva tradizionalmente un robusto mercato di terze parti. Il caso più noto è quello del lettore multimediale Windows Media Player. Nel 2005 la Commissione Europea ha imposto aMicrosoft di commercializzare una versione del sistema operativo priva del lettore multimediale. Un altro esempio è il programma di messaggistica istantanea Windows Messenger. Ci sono state inoltre decise critiche per il nuovo processo di attivazione del prodotto, introdotto per la lotta alla pirateria informatica. Esso effettua un controllo di alcuni componenti hardware del computer, creando un numero di riferimento unico che viene registrato da Microsoft prima dell'attivazione permanente del software (ci sono 30 giorni di tempo per effettuare l'attivazione dopo l'installazione). L'installazione del prodotto su un altro hardware genera un differente numero, che non corrisponderebbe con quello registrato. Questo impedirebbe la distribuzione di una nuova licenza, disabilitando il software. Qualora la nuova installazione fosse legale (ad esempio se si è comprato un nuovo computer e si dispone di una licenza non OEM), per attivare il prodotto è possibile telefonare a un numero verde del call center di Microsoft, se la chiamata è inoltrata da un fisso, in caso contrario è disponibile un numero a pagamento. Video